militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Achaemenid destruction of Athens
| map_size = 300 | map_marksize = 7 | map_caption = Location of Athens | result = Achaemenid destruction of Athens | combatant1 = Athens | combatant2 = Achaemenid Empire | commander1 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | campaignbox = }} The Achaemenid destruction of Athens was accomplished by the Achaemenid Army of Xerxes I during the Second Persian invasion of Greece, and occurred in two phases over a period of two years, in 480-479 BCE. First phase: Xerxes I (480 BCE) In 480 BCE, after the victory of Xerxes I at the Battle of Thermopylae, all of Boeotia fell to the Achaemenid Army. The two cities that had resisted Xerxes, Thespiae and Plataea, were captured and razed. Attica was also left open to invasion, and the remaining population of Athens was thus evacuated, with the aid of the Allied fleet, to Salamis.Herodotus VIII, 41 The Peloponnesian Allies began to prepare a defensive line across the Isthmus of Corinth, building a wall, and demolishing the road from Megara, thereby abandoning Athens to the Persians.Holland, p. 300 Athens fell a first time in September 480 BCE. The small number of Athenians who had barricaded themselves on the Acropolis were eventually defeated, and Xerxes then ordered Athens to be torched.Holland, pp. 305–306 The Acropolis was razed, and the Old Temple of Athena and the Older Parthenon destroyed. ;"Perserschutt", or "Persian rubble" Numerous remains of statues vandalized by the Achaemenids have been found, known collectively as the "Perserschutt", or "Persian rubble": Acropolis excavation pit where remains of Archaic statues were found.jpg|Acropolis excavation pit where remains of Archaic statues were found, northwest of the Erechtheum. ACMA 698 Kritios boy 4.JPG|The Kritios Boy was recovered, decapitated, in the Perserschutt. ACMA 681 Kore Antenor 4.JPG|The Antenor Kore, recovered from the Perserschutt. Friso.jpg|Part of the damaged Hekatompedon pediment. File:Moscophoros22.jpg|The damaged Moscophoros. ACMA 679 Kore 2.JPG|The damaged Peplos Kore. File:Kouros' Head to horse, Acropolis' museum, Athens.jpg|The damaged Rampin Rider. File:The Capture of the Acropolis by the Persians.jpg|thumb|''The Capture of the Acropolis by the Persians'' , destroyed by the armies of Xerxes I.]] Xerxes also took away some of the statuary, such as the bronze statue of Harmodius and Haristogiton, "the Tyrant-slayers", which was recovered by Alexander the Great in the Achaemenid capital two centuries later. In September though, Xerxes I lost a large part of his fleet to the Greeks in the Battle of Salamis. With the Persians' naval superiority removed, Xerxes feared that the Greeks might sail to the Hellespont and destroy the pontoon bridges.Herodotus VIII, 97 According to Herodotus, Mardonius volunteered to remain in Greece and complete the conquest with a hand-picked group of troops, while advising Xerxes to retreat to Asia with the bulk of the army.Herodotus VIII, 100 All of the Persian forces abandoned Attica, with Mardonius over-wintering in Boeotia and Thessaly.Holland, pp. 327–329 Some Athenians were thus able to return to their burnt-out city for the winter. They would have to evacuate again in front of a second advance by Mardonius in June 479 BCE. Second phase: Mardonius (479 BCE) illustrated in the list of troops by ethnicity, on the tomb of Xerxes I at Naqsh-e Rostam. }} Mardonius remained with the rest of the Achaemenid troops in northern Greece. He selected some of the best troops to remain with him in Greece, especially Immortals, the Medes, the Sacae, the Bactrians and the Indians. Herodotus described the composition of the principal troops of Mardonius: }} to the ambassadors of Mardonius: "As long as the sun holds to its present course, we shall never come to terms with Xerxes". ]] Mardonius remained in Thessaly, knowing an attack on the isthmus was pointless, while the Allies refused to send an army outside the Peloponessus.Holland, pp. 333–335 Mardonius moved to break the stalemate, by offering peace, self-government and territorial expansion to the Athenians (with the aim of thereby removing their fleet from the Allied forces), using Alexander I of Macedon as an intermediary.Holland, pp. 336–338 The Athenians made sure that a Spartan delegation was on hand to hear the offer, but rejected it. Athens was thus evacuated again, and the Persians marched south and re-took possession of it. Mardonius brought even more thorough destruction to the city, and some authors considered that the city was truly razed to the ground during this second phase. According to Herodotus, Mardonius "burnt Athens and utterly overthrew or demolished whatever wall or house or temple was left standing". Reconstruction .]] The Achaemenids were decisively beaten at the ensuing Battle of Plataea, and the Greeks were able to recover Athens. They had to rebuild everything, including a new Parthenon on the Acropolis. These efforts at reconstruction were led by Themistocles, who reused remains of the Older Parthenon and Old Temple of Athena to reinforce the walls of the Acropolis, which are still visible today in the North Wall of the Acropolis. His priority was probably to repair the walls and build up the defenses of the city, before even endeavouring to rebuild temples. Themistocles in particular is considered as the builder of the northern wall of the Acropolis incorporating the debris of the destroyed temples, while Cimon is associated with the later building of the southern wall. The Themistoclean Wall, named after Themistocles, was built right after the war with Persia, in the hope of defending against further invasion. A lot of this building efforts was accomplished using ''spolia, remains of the destructions from the preceding conflict. The Parthenon was only rebuilt much later, after more than 30 years had elapsed, by Pericles, possibly because of an original vow that the Temples destroyed by the Achaemenids should not be rebuilt. File:Architectural remains of the Old Athena Temple built into the north wall of the Acropolis.jpg|Architectural remains of the Old Athena Temple built into the north wall of the Acropolis by Themistocles. File:Acropolis North wall Older Partenon columns.jpg|Column drums of the Older Parthenon, reused in the North wall of the Acropolis, by Themistocles. File:Parthenon ancient & Pericles, Maxime Collignon.jpg|thumb|left|The Older Parthenon (in black) was destroyed by the Achaemenids, and then rebuilt by Pericles in 438 BCE (in grey). File:City walls Kerameikos Athens.jpg|Ruins of the Themistoclean Wall. Retaliatory burning of the Palace of Persepolis lifting Thais holding a torch, in "The Burning of Persepolis" (L'incendie de Persepolis), Georges Rochegrosse, 1890.]] In 330 BCE, Alexander the Great burned down the palace of Persepolis, the principal residence of the defeated Achaemenid dynasty, after a drinking party and at the instigation of Thais. According to Plutarch and Diodorus, this was intended as a retribution for Xerxes' burning of the old Temple of Athena on the Acropolis in Athens (the site of the extant Parthenon) in 480 BC during the Persian Wars. References Sources *Holland, Tom (2006). Persian Fire: The First World Empire and the Battle for the West. Abacus, . External links * Category:Ancient Athens Category:Greco-Persian Wars Category:480 BC Category:479 BC